Why couldn't it be me?
by OverTheRainbow91
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It starts with Bella and Jacob dating but that quickly changes. Bella doesn't know that Jacob is already a wolf
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hi my name is Isabella Swan (Bella for short). I am completely in love with this guy named

Jacob Black. He's this guy from the La Push reservation near where my dad lives. We've been

writing for awhile since I was staying with my mom so far away, but little does he know that I'm

moving to Forks, Washington to stay with my dad. Lately Jacob has seemed kind of distant in

his writing, but I'm hoping that with me being so close we will be able to reconnect. I can't wait

for the taxi to drop me off at my dad's. As we near the house I can't help but grin. My dad is

waiting in the front yard. I hop out as the cab comes to a stop and my dad runs over and wraps

me up in a bear hug. "Hey baby girl, its been awhile" he says. "I know dad. I'm so glad to be

back." Of course, I am more happy to be so close to Jacob. "Hey dad, after I unpack can I

take the care and go to La Push to see Jake?" "I just got you back Bells….but if it makes you happy go ahead."

"Thanks dad!" I hurry up to the house with my bags from the trunk of the taxi. I run up the stairs, nearly tripping, as

my excitement builds. I hurriedly unpack and put everything away. After about thirty minutes I am ready to go. In my

excitement I trip down the stairs and fall all the way to the bottom, landing on my left arm. My dad runs from the

kitchen. "Are you ok Bella" he almost screams. "Ughhhh I think so." I try to stand up but when I put weight on the

arm I landed on I have to hold in a howl of pain. "We're taking you to Dr Carlisle" my dad says. "Who?" "He's the

new doctor in town. He's been here for a few years now. He and his wife have five children they adopted." "Oh

ok…." I am so bummed that I won't get to go to Jacob's. I don't want my dad to call Jake because I still want it to be

a surprise that I am here, but on the other hand he would want to know that I'm injured. What to do…. My dad

rushes me to the hospital where Dr Cullen is working. I grimace as the car jostles my now swollen, injured arm. We

finally get there and the nurse takes me to the back where the doctor is already waiting. "So tell me what

happened" he says as I sit on the hospital bed. I tell him the story and he examines my arm. "We'll need x-rays but

I'm pretty sure that it is just sprained." I nod and we proceed with the x-rays. We chit-chat while the results are

showing up. Just normal "How is the weather" type stuff. He finally looks at the finished x-ray and says "Like I said,

just a sprain. I will wrap it for you. Just keep it elevated for about 45 minutes when laying down. Put ice on it for the

swelling. No lifting for a few days. If it still hurts in a few days or if the swelling hasn't gone down, just come on in

and I'll take a look." "Thanks Dr Cullen" I reply. "No problem, take care." I walk out to the lobby where my dad is

waiting. "Its just a sprain. Gotta rest it up for a few days" I tell him. He nods and we walk to the car. My dad is very

quiet on the way home. Finally he says "We're gonna have to Bella-proof the house if you are going to get like this

every time you go to see Jake" he says grinning. I give him a half smile. He has reminded me that I still haven't seen

my boyfriend. "Hey dad, can you invite Billy Black and Jake over for supper?" "Sure Bells but you know I'm not a cook.

We'll just have to order in." "Ok dad, but don't let them know that I'm here. I want it to be a surprise for Jake." "No

problem Bella." As soon as we get home my dad calls Billy. I hear him talking, but something sounds kind of off.

When he gets off he comes to the living room and says "Bad news Bella, Jacob is…umm… busy tonight… but Billy will

be around in a bit so I'll order some pizza." I frown and wonder what Jacob could be doing. Maybe he's just hanging

out with some friends and doesn't want to hang out with some old geezers. I can' help but think that maybe its

something not as easily explained… All of my doubts from before I came here start filtering through my brain. I can't

stop thinking about what Jacob could possibly be doing right now. Thoughts of other girls keep popping into my

head. I want to go see what he's up too but with my arm the way it is I can't exactly drive or anything. Plus, if there

isn't anything fishy going on, I don't want Jake to think that I don't trust him. I'm so confused right now. I decide to

let it go. I have school starting in a couple of days so that will help me take my mind off of him until I can do

something about it. I lay on my bed and pull a pillow up to my arm so I can elevate it for awhile. I should probably

take some pain medication but I hate taking any kind of pills or anything like that. I stare up at the ceiling for awhile

before drifting off into a light sleep. I dream of Jacob. I'm running towards him but when I reach him I see a girl with

him. She's kissing him in a way that is not just "friends". I wake up crying and when I try to get up I accidentally

bump my injured arm and cry out in pain. Charlie rushes in and says "You ok Bells?" "Yeah I just bumped my arm."

"You been crying" he asks. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream…" Charlie frowns and just looks at me for a few minutes.

"If this is about Jake, don't let it bother you. I'm sure he has a good reason." I sigh and just look at the floor. "Is Billy

still here" I ask. "No, he left a while ago." "Ok dad. Oh, I'm going to need a few supplies for school." "Ok, I will pick

some up after I get off from the station tomorrow." "Thanks dad. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Love you."

"Love you too Bells. Good night." He leaves and I close the door, then lay back down with my arm elevated. I should

probably call my mom but I decide to wait until tomorrow. I fall into a deeper sleep this time and have no more

dreams for the night. After a few days my arm is feeling better and I start school. My dad got me a truck to drive

back and forth. My first day of school I meet this kind of nerdy kid named Eric. He wanted to show me where

everything was so I decided to just go with the flow. When we get to my Biology class after lunch I see this really…

beautiful is the only way to describe this guy. He's like movie star beautiful. He has long, shaggy blonde hair and

amber colored eyes. I can't help but stare as the teacher introduces me. I see that his table is the only one that has

an empty chair. He sees me staring but glares at me. Then he gets this weird look on his face like he is in pain or

something. I frown and walk to the seat beside his and sit down. The teacher begins handing out a short

assignment to see what we know already. I smile slightly as I fill out the sheet because I know almost all of it from

last year. The guy beside me scoots as far away from me as possible and I frown once again. What did I do that

makes him dislike me already. I hurry and finish my work just as the bell rings. He is the first out of his seat and out

the door. I hear someone call my name and I look up at Eric in the hallway. "Come on Bella" he says and I walk out

to the hallway. He walks me out to my truck chit chatting away as I think about this guy. "Who is that weird guy that

was sitting beside me" I ask. "Oh, that's Edward Cullen. He doesn't like anybody so don't feel bad." Edward Cullen…

My dad told me about the Cullen family. I wonder if I should try to get my seat changed in Biology since Edward

seems so leery of me. I get in my truck and start driving home. When I get there my dad isn't home yet so I start on

my homework. I've gotten most of it done when I hear my dad open the door and call out "I'm home Bells. What do

you want to do for dinner." I open my bedroom door and cautiously walk down the stairs. I don't need a repeat from

the other day. When I get to the bottom I say "I'll cook something dad. What do you want?" "Whatever you can find

Bells." I walk to the kitchen and hear the television turn on in the living room. I look through the cabinets and find

stuff to make spaghetti with. I open the freezer and find a pack of hamburger. I grab a pot from the drainer and put

water on to boil the noodles. As they boil, I grab a pan and fry up some hamburger. After that finishes I open a can

of pasta sauce and put it in the pan with the hamburger. Finally the noodles are done and I strain the noodles. I add

everything together and go to the living room. "I made spaghetti. Everything is ready now." We walk to the kitchen

together and load our plates with spaghetti and proceed to eat. "How was your day" my dad asks. "It was ok. I

have class with Edward Cullen. He didn't seem to like me too much." "Well, the Cullens are very private and

different. Edward will probably warm up to you eventually. Don't let it bother you." I smile and finish eating. "Well I'm

going to call mom. She's probably worried sick since I haven't called her." "Ok Bells, I'm gonna go watch some more

television." I grab the cordless and dial my mom's number. It rings three times before she picks up. "Hey mom what

you up to?" "Hey Bella I was so worried when you didn't call. Is everything ok?" "Yes mom everything is fine. I

started school today. I already made a new friend." "Good. How is everything with your dad?" "Its great mom." "Ok.

Have you seen Jake yet?" "No…not yet. I'm gonna go to the reservation today to see him." "Ok, have fun. And

please call me more often. I worry about you." "Ok mom I will. Love you." "Love you too bye." We hang up and I

walk up the stairs to change clothes. I want to wear something cute for Jake. I take off my school clothes and

change into my favorite dark jeans and a skull t-shirt. I grab my keys and walk to the door. "Hey dad, I'm going to

the reservation to see Jake. I'll be home in a little while." "Ok Bells, be safe." "Will do dad." I open the door and walk

to my truck and get in. I begin the drive to the reservation and stare into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Jake

JAKE'S POV

I'm sitting here with my girl cuddling in my bed. She is so beautiful with her long black hair and green eyes. I can't

imagine a life that doesn't include her. She kisses my neck and I smile. She's one horny girl all the time. I pull her

mouth up to mine and kiss her passionately. I slide my tongue into her mouth to taste the fullness of her. She

moans as I put my hand up her shirt and caress her left nipple with my thumb. I feel kind of bad since I haven't

exactly told her or Bella about each other, but Bella will never find out. Its gonna be hard once I do tell Bella that I

have imprinted on another girl. I stop thinking about Bella as I take Chloe's black tank top off. She is wearing a hot

pink bra with skulls on it. I grin as I reach around and unhook it. I pull it off of her and slowly begin kissing her down

her neck to her boobs. I gently take her small plush nipple into my mouth and suck it. She moans and I start flicking

it with my tongue. I let go of the one nipple and go the other doing the same thing. She is pulling my hair and I grin.

I kiss down her chest to her stomach and quickly take off her light blue skinny jeans. Her panties are also hot pink,

but plain. I slide them down her legs and pull them off. I feel my penis getting rock hard as I stare at her nude body.

I part the lips to her pussy and flick my tongue against her clit. She pulls my hair harder and I stick my tongue into

her tight wet hole. I feel her body tense up as my tongue reaches her hot spot. I twirl my tongue all around and she

moans louder and louder. I stop and look up at her long slender legs and up at her big round tits. Her nipples are

poking out and my dick can't help but grow even more. Her head tilts down and her long black hair falls down her

chest and past her tits. She looks at me and I am mesmerized by the depth of her sea-green eyes. She grins

wickedly and I know she's about to do something. She pushes me down and rips off my skin tight black t-shirt. She

scrapes her nails down my chest and I moan. I want to be inside her so bad. She bites my neck and chest as she

unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down. I'm wearing black silk boxers underneath. She grins and pulls those down

too. She takes my dick into her mouth and I can't help but moan softly. She twirls her tongue up and down my hard

shaft then slowly shifts her body upwards until her pussy is right above my dick. I push my body upwards until my

dick is barely touching her pussy lips. She pushes her body down and I feel her tight wet pussy surround my dick. I

let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as she starts rocking back and forth. I wrap my hands around her hips and make

her go up and down. She grabs my hands and holds them down against my pillows. Kinky! I move my body with hers

as she goes up and down faster. I flip her over and begin thrusting hard and fast. She arches her back and digs her

nails into my back. This makes me go even harder and faster. I slow down as I hear a knock at the front door. I'm

pretty sure my dad will take care of it so I continue. Suddenly the door bursts open and there stands Bella. I gasp

and quickly jump off the bed. Bella just stares at me like she can't speak. I don't know where to start or even what I

would say…. I quickly pull on my pants and run out after her and yell "Bella please stop. Let's talk this out" but she

says "Fuck you Jacob, we're through" and drives off. I know I should've told her but I just never expected her to

come here. "I'm such a fucking ass for this" I say aloud. I go back in and say "I'm going for a run, I will be back in a

little while." I change into a pair of shorts and pull on my tennis shoes and take off through the back yard and onto a

trail in the wood behind my house. I run for awhile until I can barely see my feet on the ground. I quickly make it

back home and lay in bed thinking for awhile. I finally fall asleep and dream of Bella.

**The Next Day**

I wake up feeling like shit and decide to go run again. I think about Bella a lot and I wish things could be different,

but because of my condition I have to be with my soul mate. When I'm not around her its like I can't breathe or

anything. I can barely think. I try to imagine what it would be like if I was with Bella instead of Chloe. My mind can't

even comprehend a life without Chloe. It's a connection that can't be broken. I run for what seems like forever. I

don't have a particular direction, just running wherever my mind takes me. At last I slow down and begin walking. I

realize that I'm at the La Push beach. I see someone struggling in from the sea and jog over to help, but by the time

I get there whoever it is, is out of the water. As I get closer I realize that it is Bella. As I stand over her she opens

her eyes and jumps up when she realizes its me. She starts walking away and I grab her arm. "Please let me

explain Bella." "No, leave me alone you cheating bastard." She tries to pull away but I grip her arm tighter and make

her face me. "Jacob, let me go or I will have my dad arrest you when I get home." "I don't care Bella. I just want to

explain his whole situation. Its very hard for me to say this but I will if you just listen." "There's nothing to explain

dammit. I never want to see you again. I hope you're happy with that fucking bitch you cheated on me with. Now let

me go." She pulls away and I just let her go. "I'm sorry Bella… I did love you…" I see the tears trying to fall down her

cheeks but I just watch as she runs to her truck and drives away. I feel bad about it, but if she doesn't want to

listen to my explanation then fuck her. I apologized and that's all I can do. I look out at the ocean for awhile until the

tide starts coming in. I start the long walk back through the woods. I look at the environment around me and can't

help but be amazed at the beauty I never really paid attention to before. The little things pop out at me. The flowers

growing wild here and there, the sounds of birds dying down for the night, and the insect everywhere. I can see so

much more now because of my new abilities. Before I know it, I am deep in the woods far from my house. I continue

walking around when a sudden intense odor hits me. It smells of something dead covered with perfume or

something. I wonder if it is a vampire. The lore around my heritage says that vampires are our natural enemies, but

that there are a few that are good and we have a treaty with them. They live in Forks under the name Cullen. The

story is that Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife couldn't have children so they adopted several. There's Rosalie and

Emmet, Alice and Jasper, Edward, and of course Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. They lived here a long time ago when

this town was just starting, and moved away after the townspeople became suspicious. Then, a few years ago they

moved back. The town offered Carlisle a position as the town doctor and they've been here ever since. Loads of

people are wary of them because they are all beautiful in an odd way and they are very withdrawn and generally

keep to themselves. Nobody suspects them of what they really are. Monsters! I stop and continue sniffing the air

when suddenly I am attacked from behind. I quickly pull away and turn to face my attacker. I realize that I am

outnumbered three to one. "What do you want" I ask them when I realize that this is where the stench was coming

from. Vampires! I let out a deep guttural growl and bare my teeth. The female in the middle just smiles an evil smile

and the blond guy on the left steps forward with the dark skinned guy on the right. I growl louder and try to decide

whether to turn into my wolf form. I decide against it and try to figure out what they could possibly want from me. As

I stand there growling the two guys jump on me and attempt to bind my arms together but I fight them off as best

as I can. Finally I decide that it would be better to just give myself up until I can figure out a plan to escape. They

finally get my arms tied together and begin pushing me through the forest. I try to plan my escape as we walk but I

can't come up with anything good enough. We finally it to a cave that is near the other side of the La Push beach.

They push me inside with the dark skinned vampire and tell him to watch me while they hunt. The other two leave

and the dark skinned guy sits on a rock. "What do you want from me" I ask him. "We're keeping you as a hostage

so we can lure the other wolves out" comes the shocking reply. I wonder how they know about our kind because

the only ones I thought knew were the Cullens. I try not to show my surprise but he senses it anyways. "We have

known about your kind for centuries. Don't be surprised, we've known that your kind is our most dangerous enemy.

This is why we have taken you to lure the others out." I just stare at him and think about my fate for awhile.

Eventually it is completely dark in cave and the other two return. The dark skinned one leaves and I'm stuck in

silence with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 6: My rage

Bella's POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing as I push Jacob's door open. He's on top of another girl, fucking her. He jumps off as

he sees me standing there. I don't even know what to say to him so I storm out of the house. Jacob runs out and

yells "Bella please stop. Lets talk this out." I just keep going to my truck and get in. I start the engine and yell "Fuck

you Jacob. We're through" and start driving back to my dad's house. I knew there had been something going on but

I still can't believe that he had been cheating on me the whole time. I wonder how long it had been going on. I can't

even think straight and I get home before I know it. I climb out of my truck and slam the door then walk into the

house and up to my room. As soon as I close the door, the tears start falling down my face and I lay facedown on

my bed. I hear a light knock on my door and I say "Come in." My dad walks in and I immediately get up and hug him

tight. He tenses at the sudden connection but relaxes as I cry on his shoulder. "What happened Bells?" "I found

Jacob….having sex with another girl…" I pull away and stare at the floor. My dad just stands there. "I don't know

what to say Bella. I thought Billy had been acting strange when I told him you wanted to come over but I never

would have thought it would be this." I could do nothing but stare at the floor and cry. Finally I tell my dad that I'm

going to bed and he leaves the room. I lay on my bed and curl up holding a pillow. I slept rough all night and when

my alarm finally goes off I am so exhausted I can't even stand up. My dad knocks on the door and says "Don't worry

about going to school today. I'm getting ready to go to work but I will be back around supper time. I love you Bells,

be safe." "Ok dad, thanks." I lay back in bed as I hear him walk down the stairs. Eventually I fall back to sleep and

when I wake up I feel a little better. I keep picturing Jacob on top of that girl. I really need to get out of the house. I

take off the clothes I never changed out of yesterday and put on a pink tank top and black jeans. I put my long

brown hair up in a loose bun and pull on my black and pink Etnies. I walk down the stairs and grab a cereal bar from

the kitchen then proceed to go outside and get in my truck. I decide to go exploring since I haven't been here since I

was a little girl. I start my truck and drive aimlessly for awhile until I see the sign saying "Leaving Forks, entering La

Push." I wonder how the hell I ended up in this direction, but I keep going. I remember that there is a beach around

here and decide to stop there. I drive for a couple of miles until I see the sign for La Push Beach and turn into the

small area to park. I get out of my truck and look around. Nobody around for miles. Its not very cold so I strip down

to just my bra and panties. I walk to the water and sit down at the very edge. The water is so beautiful here. I just

look out at the openness and wade out deeper into the water. I get to a point where I'm not crawling, but

swimming. I swim around for awhile and take in the sun. Finally I roll onto my back and just float for awhile. Soon I

realize that the tide is taking me out farther than I expected and I struggle as I fight the current trying to take me

away. I finally make it back to the shore and lay on my back as I catch my breath. I close my eyes and slow my

breathing. A shadow falls over me and I squint up to see Jacob standing beside me. I jump up and try to walk to my

truck quickly, but Jacob grabs my arm. "Please let me explain Bella." "No, leave me alone you cheating bastard." I try

to pull away, but he only tightens his grip on my arm. He pulls me around and makes me face him. "Jacob, let me go

or I will have my dad arrest you when I get home." I know its kind of childish to bring my father into it, but I really

don't want to be talking to Jacob right now. "I don't care Bella. I just want to explain this whole situation. Its very

hard for me to say this but I will if you just listen." I look at him as the tears fall down my cheeks in torrents. "There's

nothing to explain dammit. I never want to see you again. I hope you're happy with that fucking bitch you cheated

on me with. Now let me go." I pull away one last time and he lets go. "I'm sorry Bella…I did love you…" I don't even

look back but the tears keep streaming. I climb in my truck and drive back towards town until I can't see straight

anymore so I pull to the side of the road and just let the tears fall. What seems like hours later, the tears finally dry

up and I look up to see that its getting dark out. I turn the headlights on and begin driving back to my dad's house

and park in the front yard. I walk in and my dad calls out "Hey Bells I'm in the kitchen. I ordered a pizza for tonight

because I figured you wouldn't feel like cooking tonight." I walk to the kitchen and see my dad sitting at the table

with a Hawaiian style pizza. My favorite. I sit down across from him and gingerly grab a slice and take a bite. I can

barely taste it but swallow and continue eating. I finish the first slice and grab another. "How was your day," my dad

asks. "It was ok. I went swimming at the La Push beach and Jacob showed up." "How did that go?" "Ok I guess. He

kept trying to explain the whole cheating thing to me but I pretty much told him to fuck off and then I left." "Oh. Billy

told me that there's more to the story than you might think so you may want to give Jacob a chance to explain, but

its up to you Bells." "I know dad. I don't think I can handle talking to him right now but I will consider it for the far,

far future." "Ok Bells. Its your decision so lets leave it at that." "Thanks for understanding dad." I go upstairs and lay

down and fall asleep pretty quickly.

I wake up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to go to school. I jump in the shower and quickly wash my

body and hair. I get out and dry off and walk to my room. I open my dresser and pull out a red bra and matching

panties and put them on then I grab my favorite jeans and pull them on. Now all I have to do is find a suitable shirt

and I'll be set. I look through all my drawers before choosing a black tank top with red hearts all over it. I pull on my

black converse and grab my book bag and walk down the stairs. My dad is already gone to work so I just walk to

the kitchen and make a piece of toast and eat it. I look at the clock and decide to go ahead and drive to school. I

grab my keys from the table and walk out the front door and lock it behind me. I get in my truck and start the short

drive to school. When I get there only a few people are here, one of which is Mr. Edward Cullen himself. The sun is

barely peaking through the clouds, but it shines in his hair making him seem all the more sexy. I can't help but stare.

I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I stand there and stare for a few minutes until he looks at me and I quickly look away

. When I look back he's gone. I can't wait to get to Biology again so I can see this perfect boy.

**The end of the day**

I finally get to Biology and there he is. He looks at me when I walk in, then he looks away with a disgusted look on

his face. I wonder why he seems to not like me. Maybe he's gay? I don't know. When I sit down he seems to flinch

away even more. I decide to let it go for now, considering I just got out of a serious relationship. I can't believe what

a fucking jerk Jacob was. I loved him so much and he fucked it all up. I need to focus on my studies, not some stupid

guy who will probably break my heart again. The teacher hands out the work for today and I get started right away.

I finish just as the bell rings. I turn in the assignment and pack all of my things then I start walking to my truck.

Edward has already made it to the parking lot. I have to pass him on the way to my truck and I pause at the hot car

he drives. It's a black Camaro with spinning rims. He sees me pause and glares my way so I continue on to my truck.

I get in and drive back to my house. When I get there I see my dad's police car sitting in the drive. "He's home early"

I think. I park and go in the house where my dad is waiting in the living room. "Bella, I have to tell you something. I

don't know how you're going to take it so you may want to sit down." I walk in and sit down on the ugly orange

couch. "What is it dad?" "Well Bells, Jake has gone missing. Even his um…girlfriend…doesn't know where he's at." I

stare at him, shocked but not sure whether I should care or not. I mean, I love him still but I also hate him for what

he did. "How could he just disappear? I just saw him a few days ago…." "I don't know Bella, but we're putting out a

search party for him." "Ok…. Do you want me to help?" "That's entirely up to you Bella. I know what he did, but the

more people we have looking the faster he can be found." I don't know if I want to or not, but my dad is right.


End file.
